fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan-bidextrous
Fan-bidextrous is episode 21b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy discovers he has had two arms all along and learns the many things he can do. It's a crazy double-armed adventure of suspence as Fanboy gets everyone laughing with him thanks to his arms' special talents. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum have just finished reading a comic about Ambidexter, a hero who battles with one hand and does other things with the other. Fanboy wishes he had two arms like him, despite the fact that he does. Chum Chum shows him he has a left hand to which he detests, but then he looks at it briefly thinking it's a snake, but is glad to "meet" it. Fanboy is surprised at the fact he has two arms and goes over to the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine to try it out. By simply using his left hand to press the spout, this releases the freeze, proving Fanboy's left hand should be on "Team Fanboy". Lenny is uninterested at the fact Fanboy is "blowing his mind" and presses the register, which causes the arm to go wild as the register "spooked" it. He winds up crashing into the shelves and making Chum Chum ride it like a horse, just before getting dragged out. The following morning, he experiments the many things he can do -- twice that much. School begins eventually, and everyone has to do a ten-minute pop quiz. Before the quiz, Fanboy asks Hank a question as well as a follow-up question. Should they put their names on top and do they get points for that, respectively. As Hank leaves and everyone starts working, Fanboy writes Chum Chum's name for him thinking it will take forever for him. He then proceeds to work on his test but everyone else is still working on their pop quizzes, showing that Fanboy finished before everyone. Chum Chum shushes Fanboy right when he tries to tell him the news. Fanboy tries to just stay quiet, but he keeps doing annoying motions and interrupting Chum Chum from trying to think and finish the test. Fanboy decides to perform a "Lefty and Righty" show and enjoys watching his hands "fight". This gets everyone's attention and they enjoy it so much, making Fanboy twice as funny. Fanboy proceeds to give Fankylechum the "double wet willy" and constantly hit Hank with a frying pan during a lesson. At lunch, Fanboy arm-farts Beetoven's 5th Symphony while everyone listens and Kyle cries, due to it being his favorite. After the song, Hank announces that the Awards Committee, an organization consisting of himself, has voted to honor him in the School Sidewalk of Fame, and he will be making his hand prints tomorrow morning. Fanboy sees him out and begins plotting. He thinks of a two-handed stunt he didn't do yet which will be amazing. As he thinks, Chum Chum worries that he is going to prank Hank. This is true, as overnight, Fanboy works hard on the stunt. At the ceremony, Hank delivers his speech and everyone applauds him, boredly that is. Lupe and Duke begin complaining about where Fanboy is and what he's gonna do. Chum Chum tells them it's the side-splitting-est, knee-slapping-est, butt-gusting-est, two-armed stunt ever. Kyle thinks Chum Chum meant "gut-busting-est" and Chum Chum does not take any chances as he protects himself with a smoke helmet. Chum Chum begins hearing a strange sound, which Kyle describes it as if the wind is breaking. Cher tells everyone to look up in the sky and they see Fanboy in some sort of "bird plane". Fanboy targets Hank and gets itching powder ready, showing that his prank is to make Hank itchy. But he collides with seagulls causing the itching powder to spill on him, making him extreamly itchy. Fanboy tries to resist, but he drops his bird feathers to scratch his itchy body. However, this causes himself to drop out of the sky and crash into Hank, and they fall into the concrete. Fortunately, this was Fanboy's best gag yet, and the kids can't help laughing. Fanboy wound up getting himself stuck to Hank in the concerete, making them form a statue. Hank is upset that his day is ruined and that he's a statue, and it's hardly his own with Fanboy attached. The episode ends as they wind up attracting pigeons. Transcript Gallery Trivia *Up until this episode, Fanboy thought he only had one arm. *It's true not to disrupt someone else during a pop quiz, test, etc. *When Fanboy tries to get Chum Chum's attention to pull his finger, he repeatedly says "Chum Chum." He says this a total of 11 times. *It is implied that, because of Fanboy's actions, he showers with his mask on. *Fanboy think he has two arms and one leg. *Stock footage from "Fan vs. Wild" is used. *If you listen closley to the kids when they laugh the last time, you can clearly hear Kyle laughing. Continuity *Second time Cher has a Texas accent, first was in "Fanboy A'Hoy!". *At one point during the montage of Fanboy working on the prank, they reuse a few scenes of the main 3 constructing the collecter's case from "Fan vs. Wild". *When Fanboy is done his test, he begins humming a "Bah bah", similar to the theme song. *When Fanboy is done hitting Mr. Mufflin in the face with a pan, the music is the same as that at the end of "Brain Freeze". *This is the fourth episode to have a variation of Fanboy's name in the title. ("Wizboy", "I, Fanbot", "Fangboy", "Fan vs. Wild") *This is the second time Kyle cried, but this time in joy. The first was in "Chicken Pox". *Fourth time someone asks another person to pull their finger ("Wizboy", "Trading Day", "Prank Master"). *Second time Fanboy says "Look at the bright side". ("Cold War") *Second time Fanboy asks a "follow-up" question. ("Fanboy Stinks") *Second time itching powder appears ("Prank Master"). Goofs *Fanboy HAS been using his left hand for various things throughout the series up to now, such as Holding the top of his microphone stand in "Moppy Dearest", making a "walk on the moon" gesture in "The Janitor Strikes Back" and holding up his fingers meaning Chum Chum said "Toxic Teapot" twice in "Fanboyfriend". *At 13:56 when Fanboy's ambidextrous montage ends and the scene changes to the classroom, there is a serious animation error on Yo. For the whole time the class stares at Fanboy when he has fun with his hands, you can see that Yo's pigtails are sticking out straight instead of hanging down, which is impossible in real life. Then, when Hank gives Fanboy his pop quiz, Yo's pigtails are normal again. *When Fanboy says "Say 'Fanboy'!" His mouth doesn't move at all. *Kyle was seen writing with his right hand in this episode, but he was writing with his left hand in "The Janitor Strikes Back" and "I, Fanbot". So, he's implied to be ambidextrous. *When Lupe says " He's doing the work of three eh-stooges." The kids are laughing, but in the next shot they are immediately working on their quizzes again. *The first time we see Kyle sitting down listening to Fanboy's armpit-fart symphony, he is sitting on his cape. The second time, he has his cape hanging down behind him. *When Fanboy says "Chum Chum, that'll take forever the way you're doing it. Allow me" the lighting in the room is slightly darker. *When the kids laugh at Fanboy's joke to Fankylechum, Nancy has no eyelashes. *During the pop quiz scene, Cher switches from writing with her left hand to her right. *When Fanboy is in the bathtub, he shampoos and conditions his mask instead of his hair. This is incorrect, as the whole point of the treatement is meant to go on your hair. *Near the end, when Chuggy gives a "Wah-wah", his mouth doesn't move at all. *It's never a good idea to write someone else's name with your writing (As we see Fanboy do it to Chum Chum's paper); this could give them a low grade. Also, finishing first might be rushing (As Fanboy does so), it would be better to take your time when writing. *Fanboy said "Cross the "I"...dot the "T"s" when really, it's "Dot the "I", cross the "T"s". Although this might just be a sign of his stupidity. *Hank said the ceremony was tomorrow, but the montage of Fanboy working on his prank took all night, all day and another night, and the ceremony started after the montage ended. Therefore, the day Hank said the ceremony was on was the day that took place in Fanboy's montage, but it never occured in the montage, it occured the day AFTER the montage. He should've said "The ceremony's the day after tomorrow", which is the correct saying. * Channel guides in North America refer to this episode as "Fanbidextrous" without the hyphen. * Kyle says Fanboy's performance is in F minor when it is actually in C minor, though the "F" might stand for "fart". Allusions *The title is a spoof on the phrase "ambidextrous". *'The Three Stooges'- When Lupe says "He's doing the work of three eh-stooges" this is a refrerence to the cartoon and the 2012 movie. * Gemmy- This is a company that makes animatronic, singing, and dancing toys. Fanboy armpit-farts Ludwig Van Beethoven's 5th symphony, just like the "Fart Guy" toy by Gemmy does. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle and Fankylechum * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Hank and Duke * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny * Candi Milo as Lupe and Cher :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: designates non-speaking role Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy